


Sweet Hibiscus Tea

by Tonight_Belongs_To_You



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonight_Belongs_To_You/pseuds/Tonight_Belongs_To_You
Summary: (formerly entitled On The Rooftop)"You don't have to stay here, you know.""I know. I want to, though.""You want to?""Yep," Kaede said, smiling at Tsumugi and lacing her hand with the cosplayer's. "I like spending time with you. Is that so hard to believe?"
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Shirogane Tsumugi, Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Sweet Hibiscus Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Sweet Hibiscus Tea by Penelope Scott, but this is not a song fic.  
> Under revision. version 3-ish. this probably won't be the same in a week or so.  
> I aim to get this to 1,000 or so words eventually.
> 
> (as of a while ago, I decided to change the title.)

The air was cold with a slight wind, like any other late fall to early winter midnight would bring, and being on the roof, above any other building that could obscure the breeze, made it far cooler. Tsumugi shivered as she watched her hot breath create fog in the air. It swirled around and vanished into nothingness like it had never existed. She sighed, pulling her sweater closer to herself and propping her head up on her hands, pressing her elbows into her knees. She was alone, like always. No one wanted to be with the girl who was only good at pretending to be someone else. 

But that was almost entirely a lie.

Kaede sat by Tsumugi's side, silent and pondering, eyes aimed toward the thousands of tiny lights above. The pianist's ungloved fingers tapped by Tsumugi's thigh, making her want to inch her hand just a little closer. Tsumugi broke the silence. "It’s late out. You don't have to stay here, you know."

"I know. I want to, though."

"You want to?"

"Yep," Kaede said, smiling at Tsumugi and lacing her hand with the cosplayer's. "I like spending time with you. Is that so hard to believe?"

Tsumugi started down at their interlocked hands, heart beating out of her chest. Kaede's hand was slightly calloused from years of piano practice, yet still incredibly soft and all her nails were done in short french tips. Tsumugi's own hands didn't have as much care put into them, plain black nail polish, applied yesterday and already chipped. She supposed it was a different type of working with her hands Kaede did. Kaede needed to keep her hands looking nice; Tsumugi did not. She spoke lightly, planning her words. "Well, I guess people just don't say that a lot, so it's a bit shocking. But it’s nice that you want to spend time with someone as plain as me. I really appreciate it." She quickly tacked on and apology with a chuckle. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

Kaede laughed, the melodic sound played at Tsumugi's ears and caused her to look up. Her blonde hair caught the moonlight, making it sparkle in a way that seemed far too perfect, and her delicate skin glistened teasingly. Not even Junko Enoshima could never capture beauty the way Kaede could. She smiled brightly, eyes shining in a welcoming way. "It's fine, really! You're not plain at all! Besides, I like hearing you talk."

Tsumugi's free hand brushed her hair behind her ear. "No one's ever told me that before."

"I'm glad I could be the first, then," she beamed. Kaede moved closer to Tsumugi and placed their still entangled hands on her thigh. Her other hand moved to hold the other girl's hand with both of her own. 

"Kaede?"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to go for a meal sometime? Maybe coffee or something?"

"Huh?"

Tsumugi's face reddened and she frantically tried to say something to downplay her request, but Kaede cut her semi-frantically off before she could get more than a few jumbled sounds out. "Of course I want to! I'm sorry, I was just shocked." She slowed her pace and offered a smile. "Of course I'll go."

Tsumugi's free hand played at the hem of her jacket, picking at a loose thread. Unsure of her own success, Tsumugi's voice was meek. "Even as a date?"

"Honestly, I thought I knew the extent of your obliviousness," Kaede muttered. She took her hands and turned Tsumugi to face her. "Yes, as a date. Have you not seen I've been trying flirt with you this whole time?”

Tsumugi looked down, red on her face having spread to the tips of her ears. "I wasn't sure."

Kaede shook her head, playfully smiling. "I'm really into you, Tsumugi. Like, really really into you. I was actually kind of planning to ask you out tonight."

The two laughed together for a minute before Kaede pulled Tsumugi closer, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and pressing their forehead together. Tsumugi closed the gap.

They sat there, staring at each other, hands intertwined, in a comforting silence, far from alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short and the quality is incredibly inconsistent, this is one of my first fan fictions and my first danganronpa fan fiction. I also haven't exactly started v3, I just know enough from spoilers and fan fiction. This will be heavily edited again, I just didn't want to lose all the information I had put in. (Minor edits in spontaneous progress as of Sep 22)


End file.
